


Spirit of Competition

by ChubWriter



Series: Get-Beached 2020 [8]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Belly Kink, Gen, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubWriter/pseuds/ChubWriter
Summary: Soul believed he has finally found something in which he can defeat Black Star - eating. No human could match a weapon's hunger, after all.
Relationships: Black Star & Soul Eater Evans
Series: Get-Beached 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811095
Kudos: 9





	Spirit of Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys and gals! Here's another story for Tumblr. I know I missed yesterday's update - but it took me three days to write this (since I began it after I posted 'To Be The Biggest'). It proves I need to find a way to fight distractions. Probably most of the time went to playing FGO. (But at least I managed to roll two Cus and a NP5 Andersen).

"Ready to lose?"

"Nah," Soul said. "That would be too uncool. This time you are losing!"

Soul and Black Star grinned at each other, arms slammed on the table. A small pile of food loomed in their trays. "On the count of…"

"Um, Black Star," Tsubaki stopped them, "must you hold your eating contest in the cafeteria?" She sat opposite them. Her head bowed down, away from the boys.

"Of course! How else will people see the best?" Black Star - the eternal prima donna - pointed at himself.

"You must mean me because I'll win this time." In a fight, Soul and Maka could never match Black Star - but in an eating competition…

"Never happening!"

Tsubaki sighed and left to sit by Maka.

"The stupidity finally got too much for you, huh?" Maka had moved as soon as Soul gave the idea. "I should Maka-chop them and avoid this."

"Don't worry!" Tsubaki said. "At least, we'll have fun watching."

"Es tu Brute?" Maka turned away from the upcoming show.

The boys faced each other and screamed "Ready! Set! Go!"

A second faster than Black Star, Soul took a piece of pizza and gulped it down quickly. Ha, Black Star could not match a weapon's hunger! The pizza disappeared, eaten by the ravenous Soul. "Didn't you say something about winning, Black Star?"

Not outdone, Black Star swallowed fries by the ten, his speed on the battlefield used for eating. Like a fierce beast, he stuffed his greedy mouth. Losing - in any competition - he would never tolerate!

Second pizza; second round. Soul's stomach protested - the food already too much. He fought on; only uncool people surrendered just after the start. One piece more - he repeated that like a spell in his mind. With clenched eyes, he instantly reached for the next and next and next…

Black Star had already finished the first plate of fires. Now, well into the second, he started feeling full. No, if Soul could keep on eating, then he would not back down! Never!

Soul bit from his third pizza. His unoccupied hand had reached under his sweater, rubbing his stuffed belly. Come one! Each bite caused some dull pain, each gulp forced his stomach to round slightly. At least, he assured himself, Black Star should have the same problem.

Another handful of fires fell in Black Star's mouth. Soul had slowed down; what better chance to pick up the pace and crush him? Black Star's prominent belly rounded out with every bite, taut, big, stuffed to the brim. He'd love to rub it and relive some of the pain, but he needed both eager hands to eat as much as possible.

"You… Urp! You are a monster," Soul sighed. He stopped eating, using both hands to rub his belly. With a slight smile and closed eyes, he leaned back in his chair. "Can you lose at anything?"

"How much should I repeat?" Black Star took a piece from Soul's pizza; clearly Soul would not want it. "I am the strongest in the world - in everything!"


End file.
